ultimofandomcom-20200215-history
Yamato In Trouble
Yamato In Trouble is the eighteenth chapter in Karakuri Dôji Ultimo. Plot From on top the Tanasu Station bridge, Rune Kodaira is waiting the north entrance for Yamato Agari to go to Makoto Sayama's party, but notices that he is late. Rune believes that Yamato forgot to meet with him and went on ahead as he did so before more than once, then decides to go to the party alone, but he sees God Ultimo towering on the station. From down below in the streets, Musashi Murayama welcomes Yamato back after time raveling and suggests that he and Ultimo should rest while he and Sophia deal with them and have Regla erase Tomomitsu Iruma's memories of the currents events. Yamato then tries to convince Musashi not to fight after learning about Iruma in the past, insisting that Iruma was good person and messing with his memory won't achieve anything. While Rune recognizes Yamato's loud voice, Musashi lecture Yamato about refraining any unnecessary emotional involvement and saving Iruma from Jealous will means that Jealous will just try to find a new master and eventually endanger more lives. Telling Yamato to leave and let him deal with Iruma and Jealous, Musashi merges with Sophia to form Sophia's ICON, God Sophia. God Sophia try strikes at Iruma's senses with Sophia's Noh, but God Ultimo intervenes before they could hit him, much to Musashi's anger. While the two argue, Iruma then takes the opportunity to attack and pierces Musashi's body with one of Tsuchi Gumo's bladed appendages. Injured, Musashi using Iruma's actions as an example to tells Yamato an enemy isn't someone a conversation will placate. Remembering what Roger Dunstan said to him, Yamato questions how Musashi knew, who explains he knows Yamato well enough to predict that he would get into trouble and came unscathed because Roger Dunstan helped him. When Yamato asks why did Musashi let him go back in time if he knew, Musashi replies so Yamato would know that Dunstan is invincible and even with the combined power of all the Karakuri Dôji, he may be too powerful to defeat. Musashi also reveals that he knew it was no use destroying Ultimo to lure out Dunstan but if he hadn't said, Yamato wouldn't have taken action yet he had no idea Yamato was so foolish. As Yamato become conflicted, God Sophia then fights back against Ground Spider with Iruma claiming that the Heart Reading is unbeatable and then attacks with his webs. God Sophia then tries to strike back, but the webbing is constraining Musashi's heart and cause to choke up blood. Iruma commends Musashi for using Sophia's sense manipulation on himself to stifle the pain and that he is smart, but easy to read. God Sophia then falls to the ground. Angered at what Iruma did, Yamato prepares to attack, but God Ultimo comes apart and Yamato falls out naked, startling the people watching as Rune become confused with Yamato's presence. Seeing how worn out Ultimo is, Iruma mockingly remarks that space-time flight and a fight soon after taking the Pledge Ritual made Ultimo lose too much power and can't even have him keep his ICON form. Iruma then attempts to kill Yamato, but Jealous suddenly reverts back and stabs Iruma, proclaiming that he gave up on him a long time ago and that Yamato is his master. Distressed by these events, Yamato laments how he hasn't changed everything despite his trip to the past. Shivers with anticipation and glee, Jealous states that Yamato is truly incompetent, and incompetence is the supreme evil, making Yamato just right to be Jealous' master. He commands Yamato to give him his hand so they can take become master and page, but an image of Makoto Sayama appears before him. As more images of Sayama appears, Jealous notices Yamato's feelings act like a barrier, and if he takes the Pledge Ritual with Yamato now, "Sayama Attack" would destroy his heart. While thinking about to do, Jealous sees Rune among they crowd and plans to use him. In a flashfoward scene, Yamato wakes up in a hospital and is greeted by Koun Shakujii and Pardonner, who Yamato recognized as members of The Good Dôji Club. Shakujii explains that they are in his hospital that closed long ago, but is now serving as base for them. Shakujii remarks that what Shin Ekoda said about Yamato must be true, and then explains the members of The Good Dôji Club brought him, Musashi, and their Karakuri Dôji. Yamato is relieved that Musashi is all right, but Pardonner says that Yamato must reflect on what he has done. Showing Iruma's dead body, he explains that Iruma died when the two members of the club carried him in. While Yamato was in disbelief, Pardonner flatly says his Corporeal Control Noh Power can't bring back the dead and Yamato should pray for Iruma's soul. As Yamato charges out of bed, Pardonner asks if he's going to go back in time and destroy the world again and that due to his recklessness. He informs Yamato that he can't use Ultimo right now, saying that he should give Ultimo "Mederu" so he recover as quickly as possible for the One Hundred Machine Funeral. Yamato hits the wall remarking that "give him Mederu" is all he can say, and that Iruma died for nothing. He says he can't allow it and promise that he's going to teach Dunstan a lesson and return everything to normal together with Ultimo. As Yamato leaves with Ultimo, Shakujii tells Pardonner that Yamato is inexperienced and that humans are born and someday must die. He also says that if good and evil are merely illusory, then a doctor's work would be a little easier. Surprised, Pardonner asks his master that if he is still inexperienced, but Shakujii replies that he is not as inexperienced as Yamato. He then asks the club members, Hiroshi Kumegawa and Machi Shina, who brought Yamato and everyone else to his hospital, to tell him exactly what happened. Meanwhile at Sparrow Place, Vice finds out about the One Hundred Machine Funeral incident and says that he will not forgive them keeping him uninformed. Characters in Order of Appearance * Rune Kodaira * Yamato Agari * Ultimo * Tomomitsu Iruma * Musashi Murayama * Sophia * Jealous * Koun Shakujii * Pardonner * Hiroshi Kumegawa * Machi Shina * Vice Trivia * As Rune is walking towards Tanasu Station, you can see Taiji Kokubun sitting against a wall, watching the battle. * Mederu is a Japanese word meaning "to love". Category:Chapters